Sunday 23:59
by Claire Aozora
Summary: Di tengah malam yang tidak disangka-sangka, satu nyawa menghilang di UA. Midoriya Izuku dituduh pelakunya. Tapi dia tidak salah. Tentu saja tidak. Meski semua bukti justru merujuk ke arahnya, ia akan buktikan ketidakbersalahannya itu di depan semua orang! Ia hanya butuh waktu. Dan kepercayaan orang lain. Akankah ada yang memberikan? Teman-temannya? All Might? (T for dark theme)


Saat melihat pucuk-pucuk buku berbaris layaknya deret tuts piano, Midoriya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi itu cukup sulit dari apa yang ia duga. Tubuhnya bagai diseret ombak. Tak merasa menyentuh tanah—padahal jelas-jelas ia separuh terkubur dalam tumpukan buku-buku.

Titik-titik mikroskopis mirip kristal mulai masuk bidang penglihatannya. Semakin fokus. Dan sadar itu hanya debu dengan cahaya yang terpantul silau dari jendela di sisi-sisi ruang. Midoriya perlahan tapi pasti bangkit dari posisinya yang sangat kurang nyaman. Tidak menemukan dirinya terkejut saat merasakan ngilu di daerah punggung. Sambil menahan sakit, Midoriya bangkit dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada lutut dan satu pada sisi kokoh rak buku, mengedarkan kepala ke kanan.

Midoriya roboh kembali. Terkejut. Dan di atas semua itu, takut. Ada begitu banyak darah menodai dinding, buku-buku, rak buku, _dirinya_.

Terutama pada mayat yang membujur kaku. Mata tidak fokus. Kulit sepucat kertas.

Midoriya kesulitan mencerna realita. Sebagian dirinya merasa ia hanya terjebak mimpi buruk. Yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulut, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali. Samar-samar ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang guru UA yang tidak ia perhatikan wajahnya, mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat—hanya dari kekontrasan itu baru ia tahu betapa syok dirinya. Ia mungkin saja berteriak tadi. Mungkin saja karena itulah ia berhasil menarik perhatian si guru.

Sang guru menyeretnya keluar ruangan, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Midoriya tangkap, jauh dari pemandangan mengerikan bermandikan darah.

Namun sayangnya, semua itu terlanjur terpatri kuat di pikiran Midoriya.

* * *

 **Sunday 23:59**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **NB:** Tidak ada keuntungan materiil diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Suspense. Typos. Ide cerita berasal dari fanfiksi saya yang lain di fandom lain dengan penname lain namun sudah dihapus eksistensinya karena suatu alasan. Setting mungkin perlu dipertanyakan karena penulis tidak up to date dg manga, jadi mungkin ada beberapa kejanggalan. Ada sedikit spoiler. Blood. OC. OOC, mungkin. Diksi juga mengganjal? Seiring waktu akan dicoba diperbaiki. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang terjadi pagi lusa kemarin?"

"Ya. Sungguh memalukan ada kejadian seperti itu di dalam kompleks UA dengan keamanan top. Ini akan menyusahkan jika media sampai tahu."

"Media, cepat atau lambat, pasti akan tahu juga. Mereka sensitif sekali mencium perkara. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan UA yang selalu tertutup."

"...Hei, menurutmu apakah murid itu yang melakukannya?"

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku sangat yakin bukan nak Midoriya yang melakukannya."

"Tapi, selain korban hanya dia yang ada di ruangan itu."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi dari penyelidikan sudah dibuktikan tidak ada sidik jari nak Midoriya—"

"Dia punya _quirk_. Meski dia tipe penyerang jarak dekat, ada banyak cara dia bisa membunuh tanpa menyentuh target—"

"Cukup. Jangan bicara apa-apa sampai hasil penyelidikan benar-benar keluar."

* * *

Midoriya memeluk buku catatan lebih erat ke dada. Mendengarkan obrolan All Might dan Present Mic secara diam-diam. Pikiran dan perasaannya campur aduk. Dan percayalah, rasanya sesesak kau dicurigai oleh orang yang paling kau harap akan membelamu.

Tidak. Tidak, All Might tidak mencurigainya. Percaya malah. Midoriya tahu lebih baik dia seharusnya berterimakasih. Sudah cukup buruk semenjak dari gerbang murid-murid dan guru-guru memandanginya dengan curiga (tentu saja informasi insiden berdarah itu tertutup, tapi tentu saja semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menyedot informasi).

Jika saja Midoriya ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, atau paling tidak ia ingat kenapa ia berakhir di ruangan perpustakaan itu, tentu saja semua akan lebih mudah. Tapi dia tidak ingat. Lantas informasi yang ia berikan kepada penyelidik tidak matang.

Setelah kedua guru tersebut pergi, Midoriya masih belum berani beranjak. Barulah ketika semua sunyi, bahkan jejak lirih gema menghilang, Midoriya mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding. Mengkerutkan punggung, menundukkan kepala, dan memakukan pandangan pada lantai. Tanyakan bagaimana caranya menjadikan eksistensi sekecil mungkin, Midoriya sudah sangat ahli. Ia harap cara yang sama dapat membantunya untuk diabaikan, seperti saat dia kecil dulu, _quirkless_ dan tidak berguna. Tapi ia masih merasakan tatapan menilai dari berbagai arah menusuk kulitnya. Seperti pisau yang terasah. Menyayatnya sampai ia tak punya apa-apa tersisa. Atau mungkin itu hanya dirinya yang terlalu paranoid.

Midoriya tengah merapal _'mereka tidak melihatku, mereka tidak melihatku...'_ dalam hati saat Uraraka menepuk punggungnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan jeritan mirip roda yang dipaksa direm mendadak.

Keduanya bersitatap dalam diam.

"Um..., maafkan aku membuatmu terkejut," Uraraka memberi senyum sarat rasa bersalah, "Deku- _kun_."

"Ah, tidak! T-tidak apa-apa kok, U-uraraka- _san_. Salahku. Aku tidak sadar—maksudku, tidak f-fokus dengan sekitar..."

Suara Midoriya melemah di akhir kalimat. Sekali lagi ia memaku tatapan pada lantai keramik. Mendadak garis-garis interseksi vertikal horisontal di atas putih terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

"Jujur saja, Deku- _kun_. Aku sangat khawatir. Kau tidak masuk dua hari." Midoriya tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa tertolong atau ketakutan saat Uraraka mengamit lengannya, tapi toh ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menjawab.

"I-itu karena penyelidik menanyaiku dua hari kemarin."

Uraraka meremas lengannya. Seolah ingin mengirim kekuatan.

"Ayo kita segera masuk ke kelas. Aku yakin teman-teman juga sama khawatirnya."

Ada yang meletup hangat di ulu hati. Sudut bibir Midoriya membentuk senyum kecil. Ia sedikit lega Uraraka tidak memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong. Orang-orang masih menatapnya penuh selidik. Tapi dengan Uraraka di sampingnya ia merasa sedikit lebih tegar.

Sampai di depan kelas 1-A, keringat dingin mulai hadir di pelipis. Paranoid kembali menguasainya. Uraraka memang gadis polos baik hati yang saking baiknya masih mau berdiri sejajar dengan orang tertuduh sepertinya—tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Akankah mereka membencinya? Atau kemungkinan lebih buruk, akankah mereka ketakutan melihatnya? Takut karena melihatnya sebagai..., pembunuh?

Uraraka menggeser pintu dan Midoriya berharap dalam hati pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya erat-erat.

"Selamat pagi, Uraraka-san," itu adalah suara Kaminari. Midoriya berharap tubuhnya cukup tembus pandang untuk menyelinap ke bangkunya sendiri, "—dan Midoriya! Kau sudah kerjakan PR bahasa Inggrismu belum? Pasti sudah, kan? 'Kan? Aku nyontek, dong! Plisss!"

Jelas, itu bukanlah respon yang ia duga.

Jika bukan karena senggolan ringan dari Uraraka, suara Midoriya masih tersangkut. Entah dimana.

Midoriya membalas senyum cemerlang Kaminari dengan lengkung bibir gugup. Dan suara patah-patah, "T-tentu. Tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Kaminari memberinya senyuman. Midoriya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hampir semua teman sekelas melihat kearah dirinya. Bukan dengan tatapan negatif. Dan yang lebih penting, tidak satu pun dari tatapan itu meragukan ketidakbersalahannya. Bahkan Bakugou. Meskipun tetap dengan mulut tertarik membentuk garis kesal, ia tidak melihat Midoriya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Midoriya mengambil duduk di atas bangku, menunggu jam _homeroom_ sembari menatap keluar jendela, dan menghembuskan satu napas panjang yang entah keberapa pagi itu.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. UA masih dihantui misteri atas meninggalnya seorang murid dari departemen umum. Selama itu Midoriya tetap tidak dapat melepaskan rasa paranoidnya—seolah ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengikutinya. Menatap tajam setiap gerak-geriknya. Mencari satu saja kesalahan.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, apapun dia siap menerkam...

* * *

Cara lain untuk keluar dari masalah ini tentu saja dengan mencari pelaku sebenarnya. Midoriya pernah menimbangnya. Tapi itu bukan cara yang mudah. Ditambah lagi, semisal jika Midoriya berhadapan dengan pelaku tersebut, bisa apa dia? Midoriya baru mampu menguasai One for All sepuluh persennya saja. Dia masih inferior. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan penjahat yang jelas-jelas bisa merobohkan keamanan UA dan membuat para guru kalang kabut. Secara hipotesa, tentu penjahat ini sangat kuat. Mungkin dia selevel dengan Shigaraki. Atau, coba mundur beberapa langkah, jangankan untuk bertemu sang pelaku, bagaimana cara menentukan si pelaku pasti sudah sangat sulit sebab Midoriya tidak tahu identitasnya—

"Kau tahu, jika kau terus khawatiran seperti itu usiamu bisa-bisa memendek," komentar Todoroki di suatu jam istirahat, dua alisnya mengkerut sedikit melihat bagaimana lutut Midoriya tidak berhenti gemetar, "santai sedikit sajalah."

Nada Todoroki masih tanpa ekspresi, nyaris dingin, tapi Midoriya tahu kepribadian Todoroki lebih hangat dari yang tampak dari luar. Kecemasan Midoriya pasti tampak jelas dari luar sampai-sampai membuat Todoroki angkat bicara. Midoriya hanya bisa mengangguk gugup sembari menggigit bibir.

Midoriya dan Todoroki duduk di meja kafetaria yang biasanya. Bersama Uraraka, Asui dan Kaminari. Yang sedikit berbeda adalah Iida tidak bersama dengan mereka. Baru saja Asui hendak bertanya dimana gerangan pahlawan berkacamata itu, si empunya berteriak dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Midoriya- _kun_!"

Tidak pelak lagi, teriakan itu sudah menyita lebih separuh perhatian semua murid di Lunchrush. Dan seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Iida Tenya, ia sama sekali mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di koran pagi!"

Iida tidak menggunakan _quirk-_ nya, tapi tetap saja ia cukup cepat. Dan robotik.

Lima pengguna meja termasuk Midoriya dikejutkan dengan koran pagi yang mendadak dihantamkan ke atas meja—syukurlah tidak sampai merusak properti sekolah—langsung saja lima pasang mata tertuju pada isi berita yang dengan baik hati Iida lingkari dengan spidol merah.

Men-skip judul dan beberapa kalimat di awal berita, Midoriya langsung terpaku pada kalimat yang digaris bawahi.

 _'Senin lalu, ditemukan mayat seorang siswi di perpustakaan SMA UA. Diduga pelakunya adalah penjahat kuat yang berhasil menerobos masuk sistem keamanan...'_

Napas Midoriya tersangkut. Ada yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Ia baca kembali berita tersebut. Kali ini berurutan dan menyeluruh.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Midoriya- _kun_. Namamu sama sekali tidak disinggung, yang ada hanya seorang murid yang kebetulan menjadi saksi. _Saksi_! Kau bersih!"

Ekspresi Iida sudah seperti orang memenangkan lotre. Atau pahlawan yang berhasil menang tanding di area pertarungan. Ia mengatur letak kaca mata. Midoriya bisa melihat kilau imajiner lensanya seperti di kartun-kartun.

"Ini masih belum pasti, Iida- _kun_ ," Midoriya merasa suaranya asing dan secara bersamaan merasa kepalanya ringan, seperti tidak bersatu dengan tubuhnya, "yang diberitakan di koran adalah mereka menduga kalau pelakunya penjahat super. Kata kuncinya: dugaan. Kita masih belum tahu siapa tersangka sebenarnya."

Tapi teman-temannya sudah terlanjur memberi senyum. Dan bohong kalau Midoriya tidak merasa sedikit lebih lega atas apa yang diberitakan di koran. Midoriya hanya tidak ingin ia terlanjur berharap hanya untuk dihempaskan tanpa ampun. Dia harus mengobservasi realita. Harus hati-hati. Harus hati-hati...

Midoriya mengangkat kepala. Menatap wajah kawan-kawannya. Dan saat melihat ekspresi mereka satu-satu, Midoriya tahu mereka berusaha memberitahu bahwa tidak apa merasa sedikit lega.

Midoriya kembali menghembuskan nafas. Yang agak goyah. Dan yang hampir diikuti tangis.

Ia merasa sedikit lebih lapang.

* * *

Jika ada hal baik yang dapat ditarik sebagai hikmah, itu tentu adalah Midoriya mendapat gambaran lebih jelas seperti apa kepribadian teman-temannya. Mereka adalah orang baik. Mereka memberi dukungan secara tersirat. Bakugou mungkin bersikap antagonis kepadanya, tapi selain rutukan vulgar yang biasa ia cerna layaknya santapan sehari-hari, tak sekali pun ia mendengar Bakugou mengungkit insiden pembunuhan itu. (Diam-diam ia dengar dari Kirishima Bakugou pernah menyatakan _'Deku terlalu tidak berguna untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang'._ Dengan tambahan umpatan vulgar semeriah pelangi disana-sini, tentu saja). Lain Bakugou lain halnya dengan Iida dan Uraraka. Mereka berdua cenderung memberi dukungan paling nyata dari mayoritas kelas. Dan sisanya adalah kelompok yang netral tapi tidak memberikan perlakuan beda pada Midoriya. Dan sungguh, itu lebih dari cukup.

Tapi ada satu orang yang cukup unik di antara teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak mendukung senyata Iida dan Uraraka, tidak juga bersikap senetral teman-teman yang lain. Dia adalah Todoroki Shouto. Pemilik _quirk_ separuh dingin separuh panas.

Midoriya tidak ingat kapan mereka dekat. Itu pun jika hubungan diantara mereka bisa dihitung dekat. Tapi Todoroki cukup suportif. Dan dia adalah teman yang sangat berharga. Batas sosial berkesan canggung yang sebelumnya ada dan kokoh memisahkan Todoroki dengan semua orang perlahan sirna, seperti dinding es yang pelan-pelan meleleh di bawah terik matahari, Midoriya merasa ia bisa lebih mengerti mengapa Todoroki bersikap seperti tidak peduli.

"Kupikir apa yang membuat semua orang menjadi curiga adalah karena kau mudah sekali bereaksi dengan ucapan mereka," Todoroki berkomentar di hari aktif sekolah sebelum akhir pekan, saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Midoriya menghentikan kegiatan piketnya, ia melihat Todoroki yang sedang menatapnya serius. Cahaya sore menyentuh luka bakar yang ada di wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terganggu.

Terkejut dan tidak siap dikomentari seperti itu, Midoriya hanya bisa merespon dengan, "Eh?!"

"Maksudku, kau terlalu sensitif."

Komentar itu menohoknya cukup dalam. Bicara soal hati Midoriya tahu ia memang 'terlalu sensitif'. Melewati masa kecil dengan selalu diejek karena ketidakbergunaannya mungkin menggores luka yang cukup dalam. Lebih dari yang Midoriya terka.

Midoriya tertawa. Sedikit dipaksakan. Dia meletakkan gagang sapu agar bersandar di sisi tubuhnya. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Bola matanya bergulir ke seluruh penjuru tempat kecuali Todoroki.

"Aku cukup benci diriku sendiri untuk satu hal itu," akunya.

Ada senyum kecil yang terkuak di sudut bibir Todoroki.

"Bicara soal membenci diri sendiri, aku juga sama."

Bola mata zamrud Midoriya menyapu cepat lalu bertumbuk dengan tatapan Todoroki. Hangat tapi penuh rahasia. Midoriya tahu betul apa rahasia itu. Todoroki membenci separuh dirinya. Membenci api yang ia warisi dari Endeavor dan sikapnya yang selama ini mengabaikan ibunya sendiri.

Midoriya berdehem. Tidak tahu lagi harus apa meladeni drama remaja. Meski kedewasaan yangs esungguhnya masih pada titik dorman, mereka tetap seorang laki-laki. Mereka tentu punya harga diri. Todoroki tidak butuh perhatian khusus atau tepukan simpati di atas punggung. Ia adalah pahlawan yang kuat. Luar dalam. Ia punya _quirk_ yang sangat hebat dan berhasil melewati—sedang melewati—melodrama kehidupan. Berdiri tegap tegar sedikit lebih lama lagi tentu tidak akan melukainya.

"K-kita harus segera menyelesaikan piket kita. Sebelum hari terlalu malam."

"Tentu, kita tidak ingin pembunuh misterius ini mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari korban selanjutnya, bukan?"

Bibir Midoriya membentuk garis lurus. Matanya tanpa sadar menatap dirgantara keemasan di balik jendela. Ada cemas bergelung yang sulit ia jelaskan.

Midoriya merasakan firasat buruk. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan tahukah kau apa yang lebih menakutkan? Itu adalah ketika firasat itu berbuah kenyataan.

* * *

Senin pagi berikutnya, SMA UA digemparkan dengan satu lagi kematian misterius.

Midoriya baru saja sampai di halaman sekolah, ia memucat, semua orang sudah heboh dan panik dan membicarakan tragedi itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Di kanan-kirinya Iida dan Uraraka tidak ada bedanya, mematung dan terlihat seperti kekurangan darah.

Di antara lautan manusia sebuah suara menggelegar dan mematikan semua suara yang ada. Tapi itu bukanlah seperti yang Midoriya harapkan. Bukan suara Kepala sekolah Nedzu yang berusaha menghentikan kepanikan yang melanda. Itu adalah suara Eraserhead. Berteriak baginya adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang, nyaris _out of the character_. Darah Midoriya semakin surut dari wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang sedang ia panggil.

"Midoriya Izuku!"

Eraserhead memangkas jarak dengan mudah. Menyisir kerumunan semudah merobek kertas. Dalam beberapa hitungan Eraserhead sudah di depannya, penuh intimidasi. Kepalan tangannya membuka menutup memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan violasi kepada murid kelasnya sendiri.

Di antara gerombolan murid-murid, di balik tubuh tirus Eraserhead ia melihat wajah Tokoyami dan Todoroki menatap mereka penasaran.

"Kau. Ikut aku. Sekarang juga! Penyelidik perlu bicara denganmu!"

Midoriya merasa mual dengan seluruh perhatian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otaknya bermain menyatukan puzzle. Keping satu, berita menggemparkan kematian yang lain pagi itu. Keping dua, sikap antagonis Eraserhead yang tidak disangka-sangka. Jika dikaitkan, sudah jelas amarah yang menguar dari tiap senti kulit Eraserhead meneriakkan ia mencurigai Midoriya. Midoriya tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi tangan kurus Eraserhead sudah merenggutnya kasar. Secara insting, Midoriya menariknya kembali sembari berteriak tanpa sadar, "Aku tidak salah!"

Midoriya tidak tahu darimana mendapat kekuatan untuk berteriak sekeras itu. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar parah. Ia berusaha keras untuk mendorong paranoid yang ditusuk dari segala pasang mata.

 _'Jangan pikirkan mereka. Jangan pikirkan mereka...'_

Mata Eraserhead menyipit. Jelas tidak suka dengan sikap tidak patuh Midoriya. Tapi itu membuktikan bahwa dugaan Midoriya benar: Ia memang dicurigai.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, nak. Cepat ikut aku!"

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu! Aku tidak salah! Kenapa Aizawa- _sensei_ mencurigaiku?!"

Eraserhead sudah berada di ambang kesabaran, ia hanya berjarak satu senti sebelum menggunakan _quirk_ -nya untuk menghapus _quirk-nya_ agar dia tidak berdaya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kilatan pirang membelah atmosfir diantara guru-murid tersebut.

"Kau! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan!? Kau itu di depan murid-murid yang lain!" All Might mendorong Eraserhead sejauh mungkin dari Midoriya.

"Apa peduliku? Lebih baik sekarang sebelum buktinya lenyap!"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Eraserhead!" suara All Might membahana. Beberapa murid terpaksa menutup telinga mereka.

Jari kurus yang menuding Midoriya jauh lebih tajam daripada segala jenis senjata yang pernah melukainya.

"Dia adalah orang terakhir yang ditemui Aki!"

Semua orang diam, bahkan All Might sendiri tampak tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Perlahan, All Might berputar menghadap Midoriya. Anak itu sudah sebelas dua belas mirip kelinci yang akan disembelih. All Might bertumpu pada lutut sembari memegang kedua tangan Midoriya, mensejajarkan tinggi, berusaha tidak semengintimidasi mungkin.

"Nak Midoriya, apakah itu benar?"

Diantara deretan gigi yang saling gemeletuk, Midoriya berhasil mengangkat suara.

"S-siapa i-itu Ak-ki?"

"Dia penjaga TU SMA UA. Dia biasa menginap di kompleks sekolah dan jarang pulang. Dia yang selalu memakai kaca mata hitam dan berteman baik dengan Eraserhead."

Darah yang semakin surut dari wajah Midoriya membenarkan tuduhan yang dilempar kepadanya.

Kerumunan berbisik dengan nada terkejut. Dan marah. Eraserhead sudah sangat siap menerkam Midoriya di tempat itu juga. Lalu memutilasinya, mungkin, jika saja ia bukan seorang pahlawan. Tapi tidak dengan All Might. Ia tetap menjaga sikap. Walau ekspresinya sulit dibaca dari balik senyum lebar permanennya.

Ia meremas tangan Midoriya lembut. Tahu anak itu bisa limbung kapan saja.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menemuinya?"

Midoriya tidak mendengar. Terlalu sibuk mempertahankan kesadaran. Baru ketika All Might menanyakan pertanyaan serupa tiga kali Midoriya menjawab.

"Hari S-sabtu," Midoriya hampir menangis, "S-saat aku piket. Aku memberikan k-kopian t-tugas yang tersisa p-padanya."

All Might menggeram hebat.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Eraserhead! Nak Midoriya tidak bersalah! Mayat kawan lamamu diperkirakan meninggal pagi ini! Tidak mungkin nak Midoriya yang melakukannya padahal sudah lewat dua hari!" All Might melontarkan diri, menjulangi Eraserhead, "Darimana kau dapat ide kalau nak Midoriya yang melakukannya!?"

Eraserhead dan All Might saling bertarung tatap. Melotot satu sama lain.

"Bukti nomor satu dari penyelidik adalah kertas tugas yang seperti Midoriya katakan. Bahkan sisa baunya masih ada."

"Dan seperti yang baru saja kau dengar mereka bertemu dua hari lalu!"

"Dia bisa saja bohong. Bisa saja semalam dan melakukannya."

"Kau sudah kelewatan batas, Eraserhead! Kau pikir nak Midoriya akan melakukannya saat ada saksi yaitu Ibunya sendiri?"

"Dia bisa saja bergerak setelah ibunya terlelap. Ia tidak punya alibi lagi."

"Jika itu yang menjadi basis pradugamu, maka mayoritas penduduk dunia ini bisa saja jadi pelakunya!" desis All Might. Ia mendorong bahu Eraserhead. Kasar. "Dinginkan kepalamu sekarang juga!"

Untungnya Eraserhead tidak menggigit balik ucapan terakhir Alll Might, walau jelas-jelas ia masih tidak terima. All Might lalu menegakkan tubuh, mengadap murid-murid dan kembali berteriak, "Semuanya bubar! Kalian tetap menjalani kegiatan belajar seperti biasa sampai ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut!"

Layaknya gelas pecah, semua murid yang sebelumnya berkumpul langsung menyebar ke semua penjuru arah. Samar-samar Midoriya merasakan tangan Uraraka menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Deku- _kun_ , ayo kita juga."

"Tunggu sebentar nak Uraraka," All Might menginterupsi, suaranya lembut. Dia mengenggam tangan Midoriya yang lain penuh urgensi, "hari ini biar nak Midoriya ikut denganku."

Uraraka menatap Midoriya, lalu bergantian ke Iida. Kemudian, setelah resolusinya mantap, ia serahkan tangan Midoriya yang lain kepada sang pahlawan legenda.

"Kami serahkan pada Anda, _Sensei_."

Uraraka dan Iida, meski agak ragu dan khawatir, toh akhirnya beranjak dan menuju kelas mereka. All Might menunduk, merasa simpati dengan kondisi murid kesayangannya saat itu. Tuduhan Eraserhead sungguh tidak beralasan. Dan tidak perlu.

"Nak Midoriya, hari ini kau dibebaskan dari semua pelajaran. Dan ayo ikuti aku."

Midoriya tidak sanggup lagi menjawab. Ia terlalu takut. Terlalu syok. Saat All Might menarik tubuhnya, itu adalah benang terakhir yang dibutuhkan Midoriya untuk kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadaran.

* * *

.

.

.

' _Ingatlah, Izuku...'_

Semut-semut monokrom menjadi tamu menyebalkan di bidang visinya. Bergemerisik. Seperti siaran televisi yang gagal menangkap sinyal. Namun lambat laun menghitam pekat hingga tak tersisa apa-apa. Midoriya ingin mengganti _channel-_ nya. Tapi tidak bisa. Remote di tangannya menolak mengikuti keinginannya. Tombol power pun tidak berguna.

 _'...apa yang terjadi malam itu...'_

Midoriya bangkit dari kegelapan, tidak tahu harus kemana. Kanan kiri terlihat tidak ada bedanya. Hanya ada hitam di ujung sana. Hitam. Hitam. Hitam. Tapi ia tetap berjalan, memapah langkah dengan buta. Ia ikuti saja kemana insting menariknya. Lambat laun ia merasakan embun beku. Awalnya hanya selapis epidermis, tapi beberapa saat berikutnya tahu-tahu itu sudah setebal mata kaki. Anehnya, Midoriya tidak merasa dingin.

Ia merasa nyaman malah. Senyaman tempat untuk pulang. Beban kantuk menggantung kelopak mata. Midoriya tergoda untuk melepaskan semuanya dan cukup terlelap saja.

Begitu ia menyerah pada temptasi, cahaya menyilaukan hadir. Ada bayangan buram menjulanginya. Midoriya mengedip beberapa kali.

"All Might?"

Senyum permanen sang pahlawan legenda tampak semakin melebar.

"Kau sudah siuman. Syukurlah."

All Might membantunya bangkit dan bersandar pada bantal di atas ranjang UKS. Dan tanpa buang-buang waktu ia menanyakan bagaimana kabar muridnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya..., sedikit pusing. Kurasa."

All Might mengangguk. "Melihat situasimu sekarang kondisimu bisa saja lebih buruk."

Midoriya hening. Tangan terangkat memijat kening yang pening. Matanya lebih memilih melihat kontur yang diciptakan oleh lalu lipatan selimut di atas kakinya.

"All Might, Aizawa- _sensei_..., apakah tadi...," tidak, itu tidak benar. Midoriya menarik napas dan mulai mengatur kata-kata, "All Might, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Aizawa- _sensei_ sampai seperti itu?"

All Might tampak enggan saat menjawab, "Nak Midoriya, situasi sekarang mungkin lebih rumit dari yang kau kira."

Midoriya mengangguk penuh determinasi.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

All Might menghirup napas panjang, " _Alright_."

Midoriya sedikit menggeser duduknya dan mempersilahkan All Might duduk di sampingnya.

"Mayat Aki ditemukan pagi ini. Penyelidik menduga dia meninggal sejak dini hari. Diduga juga meninggal karena serangan jantung. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Eraserhead, penyelidik menyimpulkan kau adalah orang terakhir yang Aki temui. Nak Midoriya, aku tahu dengan intelijensimu itu kau pasti sudah sadar hanya itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Eraserhead yang kita kenal pasif itu sampai menuduhmu segitunya."

All Might lalu bertanya, "Sampai disini mungkin akan terdengar sangat berat. Apa kau yakin masih ingin mendengarnya? Kau tahu kau bisa menanyakannya lain kali saat kondisimu lebih baik."

Sejujurnya Midoriya sangat takut. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur terseret dalam masalah ini. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, All Might."

All Might memberi anggukan. Ia menoleh sekilas untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang tidak diinginkan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Baik, dengar nak Midoriya. Awalnya kami pihak sekolah dan penyelidik bisa saja meninggalkan kasus itu sebagai kasus kematian biasa. Kasus meninggal akibat serangan jantung dulu mudah sekali dijumpai, apalagi jika korban tidak makan dua hari dan melakukan kegiatan melewati batas. Tapi ada yang ganjal, Aki mungkin saja introvert tapi ia tidak akan menyingkirkan prioritas kesehatannya begitu saja. Kami menemukan beberapa bungkus snack yang diduga Aki jadikan sebagai sumber mengisi tenaganya—makanannya. Ini sudah jelas, meski tidak optimal, kalau Aki jelas masih mempertahankan pola makanannya."

"All Might, sudahkah penyelidik mengetes snack itu?"

"Ya sudah. Tapi itu hanya makanan ringan biasa. Tidak ditemukan racun mematikan di dalamnya," All Might memberi jeda sesaat ketika wajah Midoriya berubah kecewa, "Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Midoriya mengangguk.

"Penyelidik mengecek rekaman CCTV di ruang TU. Mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Pada dini hari Aki terlihat tengah menandatangani sesuatu, lalu detik berikutnya ia memegangi dada kesakitan dan langsung lemas di atas meja. Diduga saat itulah waktu kematiannya.

"Lalu inilah kenapa kau dicurigai, persiapkan hatimu nak Midoriya, di ujung kiri atas kertas yang sebelumnya tengah dia tanda tangani ditemukan namamu."

"Apa?!"

"Ssshhh."

"Tapi—All Might, bagaimana—kenapa?!" kesadaran menghantam seperti disiram seember air es, "A-apakah i-itu pesan k-kematian..."

All Might menggeleng.

"Kita masih belum tahu pasti. Rekaman CCTV tidak menunjukkan Aki menyentuh ujung kiri atas kertas. Ada kemungkinan namamu mendadak muncul disana. Meski ini masih perlu diperdebatkan."

" _Quirk_ yang bisa memunculkan tulisan di atas kertas tanpa perantara," simpul Midoriya lirih.

Untuk sekilas itu terdengar seperti _quirk_ yang tidak banyak berguna, kecuali di bagian administrasi. Tapi lihat bagaimana quirk seperti itu membuat dunia Midoriya hampir runtuh. Dia merasa dijebak.

"Siapa yang tega melakukannya?" bisik Midoriya lirih. Seperti ingin menyerah. All Might segera tanggap, ia meremas tangan Midoriya yang tidak mau berhenti gemetar.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan dulu? Pahlawan adalah orang yang paling terakhir menyerah. Mereka yang mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain."

"T-tapi All Might, korban disini adalah aku...," Midoriya menggigit bibir. _Aku yang tidak berguna._

"Terus? Memangnya salah jika kau berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana seseorang bisa disebut pahlawan jika menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja ia tidak bisa?"

All Might bicara dengan nada yang sulit dibantahkan. Sesuatu yang Midoriya sangat kagumi. Karena dengan nada yang sama ia bisa mendorong ratusan, ribuan orang-orang untuk tidak menyerah. Itu pastinya adalah gaya bicara sang figur kedamaian.

Midoriya ingin percaya ucapan All Might.

Recovery Girl memutuskan itu adalah timing yang tepat untuk menyelinap di antara perbincangan guru-murid itu.

"Midoriya- _kun_ , aku membawakan teh madu untukmu. Minumlah, ini akan membantu mengembalikan tenagamu. Dan memperbaiki suasana hatimu."

"Terimakasih, Recovery Girl," Midoriya berterimakasih sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku senang kau temukan kembali semangatmu, Midoriya- _kun_. Tapi apa rencanamu sekarang? Dengan kasus aneh seperti ini aku tidak yakin korbannya hanya kau. Atau dua orang yang sudah meninggal itu. Bisa saja ada korban selanjutnya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan aku punya firasat kau lagi yang akan dikambing hitamkan."

Midoriya memucat. Recovery Girl benar. Tidak ayal lagi akan ada korban nyawa berjatuhan.

"Ugh, andai saja aku ingat apa yang terjadi di malam itu." Midoriya menguburkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan. Lalu menarik rambut ikalnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Recovery Girl!"

"Tidak. Aku serius! Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang jenius tadi."

"Uuh..., 'kuharap aku ingat apa yang terjadi di malam kasus pembunuhan yang pertama'."

"Itu dia!" Recovery Girl menepuk bahu Midoriya dengan keras, "kau jenius!"

Midoriya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia melempar tanda tanya ke arah All Might. Yang ditanya terlihat sama bingungnya.

"Ayolah! Jangan pura-pura lupa, kalian berdua!" Recovery Girl tidak tanggung-tanggung menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk menepuk punggung Midoriya dan All Might. Midoriya meringis. Tapi All Might seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kalian ingat _anak itu_ bukan. Dia pasti bisa membantu Midoriya- _kun_ mengingat apapun."

"Siapa maksudmu, Recovery Girl?" tanya All Might.

"Si anak insomnia yang bisa mencuci otak itu!"

Ada bola lampu imajiner menyembul di atas kepala Midoriya.

"Shinsou- _kun_!"

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Shinsou- _kun_ , telah menyeretmu kesini," maaf Midoriya dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Malu dan merasa bersalah bercampur.

Setelah bereksklamasi yang membuat suaranya bergema nyaring ke seantero UKS, All Might dengan kecepatan luar biasanya langsung tancap gas dan menjemput Shinsou Hitoshi murid UA dari departemen umum itu.

Midoriya tidak tahu alasan apa yang All Might gunakan untuk membujuk Shinsou. Midoriya curiga All Might _secara harfiah_ menculiknya di tengah jam pelajaran begitu saja.

"Tidak apa. Ditarik begitu saja di tengah pelajaran membosankan bukan sesuatu yang aku sesali," balas Shinsou sembari menepuk debu dari celananya. Wajahnya bosan seperti biasa. Seolah ia tidak baru mendapat _sudden travel service_ dengan kecepatan super _._

 _'Oh',_ pikir Midoriya setelah mencerna baik-baik perkataan Shinsou, wajahnya berubah dari merah ke biru, _'memang diculik ternyata'._

"Jadi, dimana orang yang sudah menculikku? Dia mungkin sangat cepat sampai tidak terlihat jelas. Tapi aku yakin dia All Might. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang punya kecepatan seperti itu selain dia?"

All Might berada di ruang guru, kehabisan tenaga. Jatah tiga jam perharinya sudah terpangkas bersih.

"All Might ada urusan. Dia sekarang harus mengajar kelas," bohong Midoriya.

"Oh? Lalu..., kenapa dia menarikku kesini?" Shinsou melipat tangan di dada, menunggu penjelasan. Midoriya kalap. Bingung harus melakukan apa, ia memilih untuk menunduk lagi menatapi lipatan-lipatan selimut.

"Sebetulnya, Shinsou- _kun_ , aku butuh bantuanmu."

Tidak ada respon dari Shinsou. Midoriya angkat kepalanya. Shinsou diam. Ekspresinya netral. Ia menyuruh Midoriya untuk melanjutkan dengan menyentak pelan dagunya.

"K-kau pasti tahu masalah yang sedang aku alami. Jadi kupikir aku bisa sedikit menyelesaikannya jika aku bisa mengingat sesuatu yang kurasa penting. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ingin kau menggunakan _quirk_ -mu agar aku bisa ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di malam seminggu lalu."

Shinsou mengangkat alis.

"Intinya kau ingin aku mengendalikan pikiranmu agar kau ingat apa yang seharusnya kau ingat?"

"Y-ya!"

"Midoriya," panggil Shinsou, "aku tidak yakin. Ini mungkin agak sulit. Aku bisa mengendalikan seseorang. Tapi kalau untuk menarik ingatan dari alam sadar..., jujur saja aku belum pernah mencobanya. Aku bisa saja gagal."

"Kalau begitu perintahi aku untuk mengingatnya. Kumohon, Shinsou- _kun_ , cobalah. Ini penting untukku."

Shinsou menggaruk kepala. Mengedarkan pandang, matanya yang dilingkari lingkar hitam mata panda menyapa tatapan Recovery Girl di sudut ruang. Si pahlawan penyembuh mengangguk ke arahnya. Shinsou menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku bisa mengerti bagaimana kondisimu, Midoriya. Akan kucoba. Tapi ada syaratnya, jika kau merasakan ada yang ganjal, segera beritahu aku. Maksudku ssegera mungkin. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang terlalu rumit. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti!"

Syarat untuk mengaktifkan _quirk_ Shinsou adalah target harus menjawabnya. Jadi, begitu Midoriya menjawab Shinsou, saat itulah ia mengaktifkan _quirk-_ nya.

Pupil zamrud Midoriya berubah tidak fokus, menatap jauh. Mulutnya membuka kecil. Shinsou mendekatinya, berbisik pelan, "Midoriya, kau harus ingat apa yang terjadi di malam pembunuhan seminggu lalu. Kau harus kuat, seburuk apapun itu. Jika kau sudah mendapat gambaran, ceritakan semuanya pada kami."

Recovery Girl ikut mendekat. Mereka berdua sama-sama menunggu respon Midoriya. Tapi Midoriya bergeming dan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan merespon. Apa yang terlihat di balik pelupuknya hanya kabut yang meracaukan fokus pikiran. Recovery Girl dan Shinsou saling bersitatap. Khawatir.

"Midoriya," panggil Shinsou. Tapi masih tetap tanpa jawaban. "Midoriya!"

Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya, target _quirk_ Shinsou akan merespon ucapannya di detik itu juga.

Mungkin apa yang dicari Midoriya, ingatannya yang hilang secara misterius itu, tersembunyi di lapisan yang sangat tebal. Yang jauh dari permukaan kesadarannya. Yang bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuhnya saja memerlukan usaha yang sangat besar. Memikirkan itu Shinsou tahu ia, Midoriya, berada dalam kondisi yang gawat.

Shinsou akhirnya menoleh, menatap Recovery Girl dengan panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah seperti ini selama lima menit. Bisakah Anda menyembuhkannya?"

Satu-satunya yang membuat Recovery Girl tetap bersifat tenang adalah pengalaman yang mengasah bijak. Tapi tentu saja ketenangan yang dimiliki Recovery Girl tidak seratus persen sempurna. Garis tipis kaku di bibirnya adalah tanda bahwa dia juga mengalami panik secara internal.

"Maafkan aku nak. Luka non-fisik berada diluar kendaliku."

Sepasang mata Shinsou melebar.

"Aku...," Shinsou menelan ludah, "aku tidak merusaknya, 'kan?"

Recovery Girl tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: My Hero Academia is my life now. Bye my soul.

(And yes, it's to be continued)


End file.
